


Fan Service

by ofpurpleskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Boyband, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofpurpleskies/pseuds/ofpurpleskies
Summary: Join the adventures of 12-member power boyband Karasuno as they tour Japan with their new album Rolling Thunder!!! (featuring: other boybands from Haikyuu!!! Entertainment)That boyband AU you secretly wanted.Drabbles. Accepting prompts. Slow. Slow. Slow updates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am a Haikyuu and a k-pop trash.
> 
> Please bear with me. My mind's a bit crey and unorganized. BTW first fic ever in the fandom.

**ONE**

**-KAGETSUKI-**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Kyaaaaaaa~~!!”

It was always the same scenario in wherever airport they land on. Tsukishima tsked. Despite having his headphones on, he was sure his eardrums were bleeding.

Twelve-member power boyband Karasuno, made their way out of Osaka’s arrival area. The band was there for a 2-day concert and security was everywhere but could not control the crowd. Their leader, Daichi Sawamura was up front with their Manager Ukai trying to calm the fans to no avail.

Popularity is great, album sales were going up, the band’s making their mark in the world music scene, endorsements here and there, they are financially stable compared to their trainee days, the list would go on. However, there was one thing that didn’t sit well with Tsukishima –

“OHHH MYYY GODDDD!! KAGEHINA!!!

Delusional shippers.

It took all his will power not to grab on to any ship banner and tear it in half. He quickly looked for the concerned “ship” and whatever the hell they are doing again to provoke the havoc. Hinata was holding on to Kageyama’s shirt sleeve as they tried to maneuver the sea of fangirls.

“SO KAWAIIII!!”

“MY OTP!!!”  More camera flashes. Fancams at all angles.

“SHIP IS SAILING OMGGGGG!!!” A girl fainted. Wait, was that foam in their mouths?

“KING IS TAKING CARE OF HIS QUEEN!”

In reality Kageyama was trying to get Hinata’s hand off his new Supreme sweatshirt. Hinata’s hoodie was pulled back again by one of the fans, “No Kags, just don’t let go of me! I still plan to live!” he cried.

The other one growled, took Hinata’s hands from his shirt and hauled him in front. Kageyama was tired and just want to go to their hotel room sleep but the world wouldn’t just give. His arms went around Hinata protectively as the crowd grew wilder. “Oi and I thought I was the youngest. You should protect me and not the other way around.” Hinata grinned and said something about Kageyama being taller than him and that he’s taking advantage of it to save his beautiful idol face.

“OH MY GOD! SO SWEET!”

He could feel more hands on his body, clothes, and backpack, he made a mental note to torture Hinata later for all this. That is—if they make it out alive. “OH MY GOD I GOT A STRAND OF TOBIO’S HAIR!” somebody shouted. Hands were gripping his shirt tightly and he was sure he would hear an earful from their fashion coordinator, Kiyoko, as he felt the fabric loosen. One fan pushed forward, nearly toppling everyone. Hinata crushed under him, Kageyama really wanted out. He was about to open his mouth for help when he saw Tsukishima taking off his headphones, walking back towards them. Their bodyguards panicked and grab his arm but he pulled away quickly. The fans lost their shit and crowded Tsukishima. Kageyama bit his lip, well now they got Tsukishima mad.

He glared. “Excuse me.” His voice low and dangerous, but nobody cared. More pulling, more people taking selfies, more screaming. To hell with his cold city guy image. Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply – “EXCUSE ME!” he shouted.

Everyone froze.

Well that did the trick.

Kageyama felt the hands off him instantly while Hinata pulled away and dashed towards Sawamura and Sugawara clinging on the both of them. “Waahhh—dad, mom!!” he heard him cry, what a baby.

The sea of people parted as Tsukishima made his way towards him. Upon reaching him he fixed Kageyama’s disheveled shirt, took hold of his hand and entwined their fingers. “King, let’s go.”

“Kei, you shouldn’t have done that.” He whispered.

“They were harassing you, and nobody should touch you like that.”

“Were you pissed with the shippers again?”

Tsukishima hated the way his Tobio was shippable with everyone but him. “Well, I wanted to crush some hearts today. You should try it sometimes, it feels good.” He said, finally getting them out of the arrival area to where their coasters were waiting. “I also wanted Moonlight-neechan-tachi to get decent shots of us for their photobook. Imagine the gifts we will be getting on KageTsuki day if their sales are high.”

The group made their way inside the coaster. Sawamura was doing a quick headcount _“Noya where is Noya?” -- “I am here! My hair is just down!_ ” – _“Everyone face here I am uploading this in Instagram!” Yamaguchi raised his phone_ _“Somebody gave me a unicorn plush!” Asahi was heard cooing._ Kageyama and Tsukishima were the last ones to enter and Ukai had a frown prepared for Tsukishima “Some scene you created back there,” he commented.

“I was polite.” Tsukishima uttered.

Indeed, he was. Ukai shook his head giving up, “Back seat’s all yours.” He pushed them inside the coaster. “The coaster is tinted.”

Walking faster and tugging Kageyama further at the back, Tsukishima smirked. “Great. I’ve been wanting to kiss you since getting out of the dorms.”

 

-end-


End file.
